


Jealous

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [449]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Misha Collins, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Possessive Jensen, Smut, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cockles prompt! A silly lil argument results in angsty smut and fluff in the end! I would like Misha to be yelling and Jensen to cut him off by kissing him holy shit that would be so hot. Dom!Jen, Possessive!Jen (Jensen had been ignoring Misha so Misha found some other friends and got real comfortable with them which resulted in this argument and they're not together so this is like a first time for them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Misha seemed to have tried every idea that he could think of to get Jensen to notice him.

It was frustrating that he couldn’t get a reaction out of him, until one day, Misha thought that Jensen might not return the feelings that he shared, which hurt Misha, crushing him almost.

But if Jensen didn’t like him back, then Misha should probably just move on.

_

Jensen never knew what to say around Misha, never knew how to express his feelings.

At times, it seemed like Misha would make passes on Jensen, but Jensen figured that he was crazy. Misha would never do that. Would he?

So Jensen just moved on with his life, struggling to figure out what to say.

_

The day that Jensen saw Misha with another person, another _guy_ , he grew jealous. _He’d_ been trying to figure out how to ask Misha out. He had. In the back of Jensen’s mind, he registered the fact that he was jealous, and growing possessive over Misha, but after knowing the guy for years, trying to find some way to express how he felt, he figured that it would happen.

_

Once Misha was alone, Jensen ganged up on him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jensen asked, hurt, and angry, and upset, and ten other emotions swirling around in him.

“What are you talking about?” Misha asked, confused.

“The guy you were with. What do you think you’re doing with him?”

“Dating him.” Misha said, suddenly growing defensive. “What’s it to you?”

“Maybe I don’t like it. Maybe I think that you can do better.” Jensen said.

“Really? _Really_?” Misha asked, realizing what was happening. “You’re saying this _now_?” Misha asked, getting angry. “After how fucking long I’ve been trying to make a move on you?”

Jensen froze, realizing that Misha was trying to flirt with him over the course of however long they’ve known each other. Jensen was just too stupid to realize it.

"I have been wanting to be with you since I’ve fucking met you!” Misha yelled. “I have been trying to be with you! God, Jensen, I’ve been trying and trying time and time again! But you never returned any of my advances! And now that you see me with someone else, you’re gonna get jealous? Gonna claim me as your own? To what? Keep ignoring me, until I find someone else?”

Jensen moved forward, and kissed Misha, effectively cutting the older man off, who grabbed Jensen and kissed back with as much force.

“I never meant to ignore you, Mish.” Jensen murmured against Misha’s lips. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I thought that I was just being crazy, thinking that you’d want me.”

“Jensen, you’re all I want.” Misha said.

Jensen pulled Misha close, kissing him again, before getting Misha into his trailer and down on the couch, kissing and rutting against him.

_

Misha moaned softly, and Jensen’s lips went to Misha’s neck, nipping and sucking.

“Mine. Mine. Mine.” Jensen growled, repeating the word over and over.

Misha bared his neck, and Jensen bit down, making a mark, and making Misha gasp.

“Mine. My mark on your neck. Mine.” Jensen said.

“Yours.” Misha groaned out, as Jensen’s hands went under Misha’s shirt, nails scraping at the flesh. “Jensen…”

“I want to have my way with you. I want to do so many things to you right now….that I can’t…but Jesus, Misha…if I could…” Jensen said, eyes dilated from arousal.

Misha gave a soft whimper, and Jensen moved his hand down to give a light squeeze to Misha’s crotch, where Misha's erection tented his pants.

“Jensen!”

“God…I want to finger you open for hours, Misha. I bet you would make such pretty noises. I want to suck down that cock. I want to eat you out. So many things I want to do….and I will…just not now.”

“Jen…” Misha panted.

“Fuck, Misha…” Jensen growled. “I want to mark you up, show everyone who you belong to.” He rolled his hips, and Misha’s breath hitched.

“I want to fuck you. Make you come until you scream.”

“Jensen…I’m gonna….”

“I want all of you Misha. I want you.” Jensen said, quieting down, thinking, as he rubbed and rutted against Misha. A smile grew on Jensen’s face, and Misha shivered in delight. “Tonight…at my place. I. Will. Have. You.” Jensen said, a promise in his voice, and Misha gave another soft whimper. “What do you think? Will you be there Misha?”

“Yes.” Misha breathed out, and Jensen grinned, giving another roll of his hips, and watching Misha’s eyes widen, watched him grunt, hips arching up and Jensen knew that Misha came.

“Dirty.” Jensen said, pulling Misha up and kissing him softly. “Now you have to go clean yourself up.”

“You…you really do want me?” Misha asked, panting softly, looking up at Jensen with big blue eyes.

“Yeah, Mish. I want you. You should go to your trailer and clean up.”

Misha nodded, and got up on shaky legs.

“Need help?”

“I got it.” Misha said, before walking out of the trailer, leaving a grinning Jensen.


End file.
